This invention refers to a mounting arrangement applied to a vehicle wheel cover disk in order to allow positively fixing the same to a wheel rim, said rim ending outside with a concave channel edge.
In many cases, mainly for light vehicles, the wheel cover disks may be applied to the wheels by means of hooking devices operating by spring release, suitable for engaging undercuts shown by the wheel rims, however in other cases, mainly for heavy vehicles, in general industrial vehicles, it is required that the wheel covers are positively mounted onto the wheels. In such cases recourse is customarily made to special brackets, which are tightened under the wheel fixing screws and are provided with means suitable for receiving, in turn, the wheel covers. However such arrangements are not satisfactory, on one hand in that they involve a undesirable complication in the wheel mounting and dismounting operations, which in this manner concern the cover supporting brackets too, and on the other hand in that the wheel fixing means of different vehicles show many different shapes, whereby it is needed that, in order to allow mounting the wheel cover disks on any vehicle, many kits of different brackets are manufactured and stored, and a selection is made when mounting the wheel covers, thus involving loss of time and giving rise to he possibility of mistakes.